Te quiero no significa Te amo
by Noelle xD
Summary: Incliné la cabeza hacía el suelo y ahí la ví. La pequeña gota de sangre se encontraba en el piso. Entonces la realidad llegó de golpe.No había duda. Había perdido la virginidad, en un salón de laboratorio y con alguien que no lo valoraría jamás. AU,AH,OOC
1. Prefacio

**Los personajes Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo trató de ponerlos en otro escenario.**

* * *

**Prefacio**

Por el solitario pasillo de los laboratorios, sólo se escuchaban las suelas de mis zapatos golpear el piso de manera presurosa, lo cual alborotaba más mi despeinado cabello hacía todos lados y no me dejaba ver el entorno, a la vez que era practicamente imposible quitarmelo de los ojos por que traía el bolso de la lap colgado en uno de mis hombros mientras que sostenía unos libros con una mano y en la otra llevaba la mitad de la ensalada que no terminé por comerla en la cafetería.

_¡Maldita obsesión frustrante! _

_¡No sé que estaba mal con mi cabeza!_

_¡Que afán de complicarme la vida!_

Volví la vista hacía lo que cargaba en mi mano derecha, como si ese objeto inanimado que estaba en una charolita negra con su tapa transparente tuviera la culpa de lo que me estaba pasando _¿Por qué no simplemente la tiraba?_

Debía recordarme que tal vez era por que había visto de primera mano a muchas personas que no tenían la misma oportunidad que yo y desde ahí me propuse no volver a tirar nada comestible mientras sirviera, por que podría comerlo más tarde ó tal vez invitar a alguien.

Si eso era, no había nada malo en mi psique además de mis otros complejos compulsivos, pero nada que no pudiera resolverse.

Exceptuando que iba retrasada, muy retrasada para mi examén de Matématicas que era un tedio debido al pseudo profesor que la impartía. Me parecía un ser repugnante y verde, que me haría inclinarme de rodillas pidiéndole clemencia para que se apiadará de mi y me permitierá presentar el examén a pesar del tremendo retardo con el que iba a llegar.

-¡Aghhg! - Gemí de frustración.

_No era posible, bueno si era posible, pero... ¿tenía que ser hoy precisamente que tuviera que pasarme de todo a mí?_

El sonido de vibración llamó mi atención. _¿Y ahora? ¿Quién intenta distraerme de mi conversación mental?_

Y ahí me pregunté ¿Por qué diablos Isabella, tenías que quitarte el manos libres?

Suspiré, no tenía opición, debía que parar un poco y atender el teléfono, nunca se sabía si era algo urgente y yo era una de las personas con la suficiente atracción de urgencias y problemas, así que debía atender el teléfono.

Tuve que hacer malabares para agacharme y colocar mis libros y la ensalada en el piso, mientras reacomodaba mi bolso en el hombro con el fin de darle alcance a mi teléfono que estaba en el pequeño compartimiento con cierre del bolso de la lap.

Lo saqué de su escondite y la pantalla de mi móvil me mostró precisamente un mensaje de James.

James. Que era algo parecido a mi sombra, sólo podía despegarme de él en las clases que no coincidiamos por gracia divina y en sus entrenamientos deportivos. Era un fastidio desde que descubrió que yo era algo así como su verdadero amor. Casi me sientó como Fiona y Shrek. Obviando que yo no compartía el mismo sentimiento hacía él.

Ojalá que el Profesor no le haya pedido a James avisarme que no me presentará al examen, ya que tal vez por el retraso no me iba a permitir presentarlo.

_Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, que no sea lo que estoy pensando.. _Pedí con fervor.

Y gracias a las fuerzas de la naturaleza... no era lo que estaba pensando.

Bella: 

No exam hoy Profe avisa cuando.

Suspiré de alivio, al menos no iba a ser necesaria mi humillación ante el profesor, además de que era conocido por sus constantes coqueteos con todo el alumnado femenil, y yo no quería formar parte de ese porcentaje.

Casi beso el télefono y tenía ganas de bailar, así que antes de hacer alguna barbaridad, lo guarde inmediatamente en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón para evitar tentaciones.

Recogí mis cosas del suelo para proseguir mi marcha por los pasillos de los laboratorios de física, que a esa hora se encontraban desiertos por que las prácticas por lo regular eran en horas de la mañana.

Cuando de repente de la nada, se abrió una de las puertas, que había dejado a mi espalda.

Mi corazón se detuvo y yo también detuve mi marcha sin voltear. Era muy raro que el personal docente desempeñara alguna labor en ese horario.

Escuche pasos que se dirigian hacía mi.

Mi corazón reanudó su trabajo latiendo demasiado fuerte que hasta lo oía y trataba de ordenarle a mis piernas que avanzaran.

Pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo, por que sentí una mano tapar mi boca, mientras un fuerte brazo rodeaba mi cintura para jalarme hacía su pecho.

Tiré lo que llevaba en las manos, las lágrimas de miedo estaban por salir y mis manos libres al verse libres trataron de zafarse de aquel agarre, pero lo único que consiguieron fué que se hiciera más fuerte y sólido cargándome en dirección a la puerta que se había abierto.

En esos cortos segundos, el pánico me rodeo, me quedé en shock hasta que una risa en mi oído me saco de mi aturdimiento. La risa era demasiado conocida, y me permití respirar, de manera que un familiar aroma que emanaba de mí secuestrador inundó mis fosas nasales.

Me introdujó al laboratorio y cerró la puerta al entrar, dejando que mis pies tocaran el suelo y soltándome de su agarre.

-¿Ya no me reconoces? - me volteó hacía él con una fingida pena, que lo hacía verse adorable como todo él y nuevamente se fué hacía la puerta para poner el seguro.

En cuánto ví esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa de lado que me regalaba con toda la desfachatez del mundo, sentía que una oleada de ira me tocaba.

Me hizó una indicación con la mano, dándome a entender que esperará, abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente, regresando con los libros que dejé caer en el pasillo, al él tomarme tan desprevenidamente.

Debí imaginar que la ensalada no sobrevivió la caída.

Por un momento disminuyó el nivel de enojo, al tener ese gentil gesto hacía a mí, pero al ver su cara despreocupada y su sonrisa cínica, sentí que nuevamente un conocido sentimiento agresivo me recorrió completamente. Supongo que el vió mi reacción e hizó lo único que jamás le reclamaría.

Me besó.

En cuanto sentí sus labios tan suaves y conocidos pegados a los míos efectuar esa danza tan erótica con sus tenues movimientos y maneras de rozar mis labios con su lengua sin profundizarlo pero a sabiendas de qué paulatinamente subirían de nivel de exigencía, sus besos se volvian demandantes, eran fuego, hermosos como él y a la vez peligrosos

La manera en como sincronizaba sus labios con los mios, cómo tomaba mis mejillas con ambas manos y las acariciaba con sus pulgares, como exhalaba su aliento en mi boca a la vez que o inhalaba el suyo. Era el cielo, pero también era el infierno.

Y yo me sentía palpar las nubes a la vez que no hacía nada por no quemarme.

Como iba cambiando la intensidad del beso y sus caricias, una de sus manos se posaba en cuello para acercame a él, mientras que la otra me tomaba de la cintura para pegarme a su pecho y rozar su cuerpo con el mio para sentir su pecho pegado a mí y su reacción física en mi vientre.

Gemí al contacto, y abrí los ojos, no me había percatado de cuando los había cerrado, pero al verlo a él con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del beso, era la gloria, era súblime y cegador estar de esa manera con él.

El pretender que tal vez por esos cortos momentos el me pertenecía como yo a él hacía que mi pecho se llenará de un calor inexplicable y mi corazón se hinchará de felicidad.

No pensaría en lo demás.

La falta de aire impidió que continuará el beso con el mismo fervor, pero no por eso separamos los labios, había forma de seguir con el contacto, él me había enseñado a besar sin perdernos, simplemente nuestros labios debian seguir moviendose aunque nuestras lenguas no estuvieran en contacto.

Aprovechó ese corto momento para cargarme y sentarme en una de las mesas de laboratorio. Quitándome el bolso de mi hombro para dejarlo quién sabe en dónde. Creó que en ese momento él robaba toda mi atención.

Se colocó en medio de mis piernas y me dió un pequeño beso, vió mis ojos sonriendome de manera pícara, para arremeter contra mis labios nuevamente empezando de manera tranquila y pausada para que poco a poco las sensaciones y movimientos ascendieran.

El beso siguió entre lenguas, mezclas de alientos, explorando mi cuerpo con sus manos por encima de la ropa y el calor se iba incrementando.

Cuando en eso, sentí su mano en uno de mis senos, por encima de la ropa, ya lo habiamos hecho de esa manera, él me tocaba dónde deseará y yo podía tomar lo que quisiera de él, mientras que la otra mano la ponía un poco más abajo de mi cintura, tratando de llegar a mi trasero, sabiendo que por la posición en la qué me encontraba arriba de la mesa, era prácticamente imposible llegar a su objetivo.

Yo sólo coloque una de mis manos en su cuello, masajearlo mientras la otra mano, la tenía en su hombro.

Él siguió en mi pecho, acariciando, hasta que sintió cómo se endurecía, sonrió en mis labios, le encantaba que mi cuerpo reaccionará ante él.

El siguió con su lengua masajeando la mía, con un ritmo de meter y sacar mientras yo la chupaba y la apretaba, eso me agradaba, y estaba segura que a él también por que soltaba unos gruñidos bastante sexys ó eso me parecía a mí, sentir la tremenda sensación de querer más y que no acabarán nunca..

Me mordía, el labio inferior, me lamía los labios para acariciarlos después.

¡Dios! era el paraíso ser besada por él.

No supe en qué momento él me bajó de la mesa sin dejar de besarme y colocó una de sus manos en mi trasero para darle un apretón, y después tentando la pretina de mi pantalón llegó al cierre, sin quitar la vista de mis ojos lo bajó,

Yo sólo emití un gritito ahogado, que él celebró sonriendo en mis labios y continuando su labor, metió la mano en mis bragas para que al momento que tuvó contacto con mi centro gemir y soltarse de mis labios para decir entre dientes.

- ¡Joder; Isabella!

Y nuevamente estampar sus labios suaves y cálidos contra los míos. Sus dedos masajeaban mi parte intima y yo me sentía en las nubes, siendo besada y acariciada por él, mientras otra de sus manos atendía uno de mis pechos, su mano dejó mi seno para tomar el borde de mi camiseta para subirla.

- No, así no, nos pueden ver. - le dije entre suspiros entrecortados tratando de tomar su mano para detenerlo.

Dejó de besarme y me sacó la camiseta, exponiéndome ante él, sólo con el sostén deportivo gris, el pantalón a medio bajar con mis bragas hasta la media pierna.

Sentí las orejas y mis mejillas ardiendo.

- Lindisima- dijó el tocando con un dedo una de mis mejillas. - Deja de preocuparte, todo esta cubierto. - susurró y yo le creí.

Él se quitó su sudadera de la universidad y la extendió en la mesa, se volteó hacía mí, me tomó de la cintura y me colocó encima de la sudadera que dejó en la mesa con extrema suavidad.

Todo lo hacía con una precisión y elegancia en sus movimientos, cómo si no temiera nada, como si todo lo hubiera ensayado una y otra vez hasta perfeccionarlo.

Me quitó los zapatos, subió su vista hacía mi pantalon y mis bragas, me vió a los ojos y sonrió, para decirme - No estas nada mal, Isabella - dijó con voz rara.

Tomó el pantalón de los tobillos y en un movimiento flúido se deshizo de el, arrojándolo al piso.

Yo jadeé, incapaz de emitir palabra alguna.

Probablemente por el atrevimiento de sus acciones.

Y él aprovechó eso para darme un beso, mientras colocaba sus manos en mi cuello y bajaban lentamente hacía mi pecho, una se entretuvo en uno de ellos, mientras otra de sus manos se colaba de nuevamente hacía el sur de mi cuerpo, acariciándolo tenuemente todo a su paso, me abrió las piernas y metió un dedo en mi interior.

Gemí, eso era nuevo, nunca había colocado un dedo en mi interior.

Él sólo sonrió y continúo con su labór, dándo paso a un tumulto de sensaciones raras y placenteras a la vez.

En algún punto de esa nubosidad de emociones, quisé parar, quisé frenarlo, pero no podía, la curiosidad, el deseo y quién sabe que otra situación más me impedian llevarlo a cabo.

Veía su cara en una concentración tal, sus ojos me veían de una forma extraña que no sabía identificar ó tal vez si, pero con él nunca se sabía.

Sentí sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo una y otra vez, había mucha pasión en su toque y también furia, yo me permití explorar lo poco que me dejaba, haciendo un camino entre su cabello, su cuello, su cara y su pecho, no sabía que hacer, así que me dejé llevar por el instinto y él no se quejaba de lo que yo le provocaba.

Hasta que me tomó de la cintura y me pusó en el borde de la mesa, colocandose él entre mis piernas, me miró a los ojos y no se que vería que arremetió nuevamente contra mis labios, colocándo una de sus manos en mi espalda baja para acercarme a él yo cerré los ojos y simplemente me dejé llevar.

Pero lo que vino a continuación, jamás me lo espere.

Sentir un objeto raro y suave colocarse entre mis piernas, lo cuál me alertó y me hizó abrir los ojos, para admirarlo a él cerrarlos fuertemente y sin más se introdujó en mí. Produciendome un dolor agudo, que me hizó zafarme del beso para empujarlo lejos de mí con todas mis fuerzas.

Movimiento que supongo, nunca lo esperó por que trastabillo, y cayó al piso estruendosamente llevándose una silla con él. De tal manera que tuve la visión de su sexo en todo su esplendor.

Esa imagén iba a ser imposible de borrar.

Y lo que definitivamente me congeló fué la mirada de consternación y rechazo que me lanzó la que poco después convertiría en una indescifrable e indiferente; incorporándose inmediatamente para subir el cierre de su pantalón y arreglar su desaliñado vestuario.

Terminando, no dijó nada, sólo salió y me dejó sola en ese lugar.

Yo sólo observé todas sus acciones hasta que se perdí la vista cuando cerró la puerta tras de si, sin hacer mucho ruido.

Mil preguntas azotarón mi cabeza, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

Me arreglé el sostén deportivo, y me puse rápidamente la camiseta, tratándo de localizar mi pantalón en el laboratorio.

Cuando dí con el, me percaté que el móvil estaba medio salido del bolsillo con la pantalla toda rota.

¡Mierda! Charlie se iba a enojar, el iphone no tenía seguro por daño, sólo por defecto de fábrica.

Eso quería decir que debía comprar uno nuevo.

De cualquier manera, debía localizar mis zapatos, por lo cuál me dirigí nuevamente hacía la mesa de laboratorio e Incliné la cabeza hacía el suelo y ahí la ví.

Nitida y brillante, la pequeña gota de sangre se encontraba en el piso.

Entonces la realidad llegó de golpe.

No había duda.

Había perdido la virginidad, en un salón de laboratorio y con alguien que jamás valoraría eso.

Esa no tenía garantía, ni seguro y por supuesto, no se podía comprar.

* * *

**Éste fic en partícular ha sido un poco difícil externarlo y escribirlo en primera persona, pero les aseguró que se los hago llegar con todo el cariño del mundo.**

**Sólo es el prefacio desde el punto de vista de Bella, tal vez cuando lleguemos a esa parte del fic haga un POV de Edward. **

**También me gustaría saber que título les gustaría más, tengo dos opciones:**

**"No me llames Isabella" ó "Te quiero no significa Te amo"**

**Espero sus comentarios, recomendaciones, críticas ó lo que quieran.**

**Les envió un beso y un abrazo de oso.**

**Noelle xD**


	2. Swan, Bella Swan

**Los personajes Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo trató de ponerlos en otro escenario.**

* * *

Isabella a los cuatro años.

_La pequeña Bella observaba entre una y otra de las mujeres, no comprendía por qué tanta palabrería. Sólo escuchaba las voces de su madre y su abuela, y por lo que intuía, no era una conversación muy amable, la que llevaban entre ellas._

_- Renée, piensa que la niña no esta acostumbrada, dejalá conmigo.- dijó de manera angustiada la abu Ginna._

_- No madre, ella tiene a su padre y va a hacerse cargo de nosotras.-replicó la madre._

_- Pero yo quiero a la niña, la quiero conmigo y ella también. ¿Verdad pequeña?- añadió compugida la abuelita._

_La señora mayor vé a la niña de manera enternecedora, mientras que Renée le dá una mirada de advertencia a la pequeña._

_- No la metas a ella en esto, ya esta decididó. Madre nos hemos casado -contesta Renée de manera tajante._

_- ¿Casado? Eso no es casar, eso es vivir como animales, el ir con un juez sin ir con nuestro señor es pecado, ustedes estarán viviendo en pecado capital - masculla la abuela moviendo la cabeza reprobatoriamente._

_¿Pecado capital? La pequeña se queda pensando en qué carambas era pecado capital._

Época actual

**Bella POV**

El calor y el olor humano al juntarse hacían un ambiente algo difícil de sobrellevar, añadiendo, el ir en un autobus sin el mínimo índicio de ventilación, serpenteando una carretera de terracería, que provocaba un ondulante movimiento de un lado a otro... era algo mareador.

En lo personal lo sobrellevaba, sabía que no tardaría en llegar al primer aeropuerto y partir hacía mi país. Pero no era nada que me tranquilizará, sino todo lo contrario, el saber que dejaba atrás a personas necesitadas, que habían depositado su poca confianza a "gente blanca", era motivante, pero también preocupante, el gobierno de ese país no contaba ó tal vez no quería contar con los medios para hacer frente a todos los requerimientos de las comunidades índigenas y ese no era el único caso en todos los países que visitabamos.

Comunidades todavía regidas por un tipo de señores feudales, en dónde el salario mínimo era de menos de un dolar por día, no se contaba con agua potable en algunos lugares, pero la natalidad era superior que en todo el país, de tal manera que tal vez no había que comer, pero si había que hacer hijos. Hijos que no tendrían que comer. Y para colmo, las mujeres no tenían ni voz ni voto, no era como que sufrieran todo tipo de vejaciones, sino que eran gentes arraigadas en sus tradiciones, muchas de ellas no hablaban más que diálecto, mucho menos sabían leer ó escribir español lo cuál dificultaba cualquier labor social que se desease llevar a cabo.

De ninguna manera era críticable, yo hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que tenía que vivir con lo que me tocaba y la vida de esos hombres y mujeres no había sido fácil, niños trabajando en el campo desde los ocho años, niñas embarazadas desde los trece años. ¡Dios! El mundo era cruel, pero el hecho de qué no cuentes con los suficientes medios informativos probablemente era una situación que no esta en tús manos, pero si te los ponen al alcancé para que los veas, los tomes, hagas uso de ellos...¿y los rechazas? ¿a dónde nos lleva eso?

Lo que me remitía al proyecto al que yo pertenecía, un proyecto en el cuál involucraba la salud reproductiva de la mujer, al cual me comprometí con tan sólo catorce años, derivado de mi constante deseo de ser útil en esta vida, no por sentir que hago mi labor del día, no. Era más profundo, quería llegar a mucha gente, hacer consciencia, de qué si estabas con vida, te considerarás afortunado, pero si la dabas, si eras mujer y formabas a un nuevo ser. Ese ser tenía el derecho a ser féliz, a ser querido, no un animalito que surgió de otras cosas. No. Y por ello debía ser planeado y si no lo fuese al menos debía ser deseado, muy deseado, siempre tratando de que se encontrará con un mejor porvenir que él que tuvieron sus progenitores.

Pero era dificíl, muy dificíl y exasperante encontrarte a cada paso con una páred, si una pared, ya sea que los maridos no nos permitian hablar por su machismo e ignorancia ó las mismas mujeres que evitaban contactar con nosotros debido a sus propios prejuicios y no se preocupaban por nada de eso.

Y la aterradora cifra de muertes iba en aumento por enfermedades veneréas ó por cáncer cervicoúterino, ambas, altamente preventivas. Dejando niños pequeños huerfanos, que debían trabajar desde temprana edad, que siendo ápenas unos adolescentes se casaban y formaban otras vidas, haciendo que ese círculo no se rompierá. Seguía y seguía, y mi labor no era romper sus tradiciones y costumbres, sino todo lo contrario, se podía vivir con todas ellas, siendo cuidadoso y responsable con su salud. Pero ellos no lo veían.

Siempre trataba de ponerme en el lugar de las personas, intentaba entenderlas, de buscar el por qué de su negación, había justificación, ellos habían vivido toda su vida de ese modo, y así lo aceptaban. Lo que a mí me parecía resignación a ellos les parecía destino. Era algo que me inquietaba mucho, por eso había gente como yó que se aferraba a ayudarlos a encontrar un mejor futuro, buscando alternativas y ofreciéndolas.

Así que me encontraba en medio de la selva, hermoso lugar con un aire limpio y un interminable número de pequeños insectos, provocados por el calor, pero aún así la vista que proporcionaba era de belleza absoluta, había que ser ciego para no palpar y saborearlo.

Volteé a ver a mi compañera de viaje, fruncí el seño, la gran señorita Lauren Mallory se encontraba dormida con la boca abierta, deseé que una mosca se le metierá. Era una de las personas que hacían de un viaje de beneficiencia toda una exhibición de "buena voluntad", en dónde invitaba a fotografos para que la vierán alternando con gente de "menor suerte" como ella les llamaba frente a los reporteros, que cuando se daban la vuelta, y según nadie se dierá cuenta, les hacía mala cara a las pobres gentes de "menor suerte" y no permitía que la tocarán y si eso sucedía, tenía una cantidad exhorbitante de líquido sanitizador de manos, ó usaba sus ya conocidos guantes de latex "rosas", ¡Por Dios! ¿Ácaso podría ser más ridícula?

Lo que me permitió recordar el por qué era mi compañera de viaje:

Mi madre presumiendo mi gusto por la filantropía a la esposa del socio de mi padre, la gran Martha Mallory, que inmediatamente le sugirió a mi comunicativa madre que yo la presentará a la asociación, ya que su hija era un "ejemplo de compasión". Esa vez casi le retiró el habla a mi madre, digo casi, por qué con el carácter que tiene es díficil que no se haga su voluntad; tuvé que presentar a Mallory como voluntaria... Y cargar con ella. Por lo tanto hacía ápenas un mes que había sucedido, y daba constantemente gracias al cielo por qué mi madre hubiese aguantado presumir lo "buena persona" que era su hija, sino, tal vez habría cargado con ella desde que inicié, hace dos años.

Sobra decir que somos totalmente incompatibles, nunca nos hemos llevado bien, desde las pocas ocasiones que coincidimos en clases de ballet, las cuáles no fuerón provechosas para mí, lo que hizó que dejaramos de frecuentarnos cuando me cambié a Danza Contémporanea, el único placer culpable del cual gozó en demasía. Además de qué tiene cierta fijación en mi edad, ella tiene dieciocho y yo dieciseis, lo que para ella significa que es más madura y conocedora del mundo que yo. A mí no me causa ningún problema, bueno si, pero no lo demuestro, aunque a veces fallé en el intento y cómo buena virgo, sea muy sensible, escondiendome para llorar.

Mejor le dí la vuelta a mis pensamientos, debía estar en casa la próxima semana, tenía algo importante que hacer. El recorrido por la Universidad, era primordial, casi me quitaba el sueño, además de qué moría por ver a Liam, me preocupaba sobremanera por él. Con ese pensamiento me relajé, traté de acomodarme en el incomodo asiento de autobus y dejar que el ondulante movimiento me arrullará pensando en qué ojalá no durmierá con la boca abierta como la chica "humanidad".

.

.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba viendo mi imagén reflejada en el espejo. Y ésta no tenía mi total convencimiento, para mí, no era satisfactoria, lo que me hacía justificarlo con mi crecimiento.

Probablemente con diesciseis años, la madre naturaleza no había sido muy indulgente conmigo y no era lo suficientemente voluptuosa cómo para verme con más edad ó tal vez milagrosamente ¿podría aparentar la edad adecuada para estar en la Universidad?, ¿sería capaz de pasar desapercibida?

Rogaba al cielo que sí, no quería sufrir nuevamente con discriminaciones y cierta conmiseración.

No era cómo si pensará en deprimirme ó sumirme en mi caparazón, pero sentir rechazo y ese aire de prepotencia de algunas personas al saber que era más jovén que ellos y como maldición, poseía cierto conocimiento avanzado... era cansado.

Lo había vivido tantas veces ... no me acostumbraba.

Creó que para mí no era novedoso ser una "geek", "cerebrito" ó "cuatro ojos". No congeniaba con mucha gente, si hablaba en serio con ellos, era una aburrida y si pensaba al nivel de ellos¡era una niña!, a pesar de qué mi apariencia decía otra cosa, mentalmente me encontraba a años luz de la normalidad.

Mi madre decía que nací con un espirítu viejo, yo pensaba que era alguien centrado, con metas en la vida y valores bien fundados, valores que tuvé que crearme yo misma por qué nunca quisé irme sobre la mogigatez de mi madre ó el aparente ateísmo de mi padre.

- ¿Bella? ¿Dónde éstas?- la tierna voz de Liam me trajó a la realidad.

- Aquí - grité.

- ¿Dónde? - al parecer mi hermano menor todavía no ligaba qué a las seis de la mañana y al estar en el piso de arriba de una casa de cuatro recámaras, hubiera la posibilidad de qué me encontrará en una habitación que no fuera la mía.

- Liam, ya sabes en dónde.- dije suspirando.

Abrió la puerta despacio, asomando su cabecilla de color rojizo, el color de cabello de mi madre, dándome una sonrisa que le llegaba hasta sus brillantes ojos verdes y dónde orgullosamente le faltaba un diente, ahí olvidé todo el enfando que podría haberme provocado sus preguntas ilógicas.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces?

Si, ya se había tardado, estaba en la edad en dónde preguntaba lo obvio y tuvé que frenar mis impulsos de rodar los ojos, no quería hacerlo sentir mal, a él jamás podría dañarlo.

- Estoy preparandome para ir a clases... pero - él aún estaba de vacaciones, ya que yo al entrar a la universidad lo hacía con una semana de anticipación de los otros niveles escolares, así que surgió la duda en mi -¿tú que haces levantado a ésta hora?

- Quería desearte suerte en tú primer día de clases, papá dijó que era un momento muy importante - contestó de una manera seria que lo hizó verse adorable. El detalle de haberse levantado temprano para verme antes de irme casi me hace llorar de la emoción, él era mi mayor preocupación y yo al parecer ocupaba un lugar importante en su corta vida.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo - le replique en tono amable.

-Pero quería hacerlo - dijó con su boquita formando un puchero, no quería verlo triste, así que rápidamente le pregunté:

- ¿Vas a estar bien con la señora Sue?

La señora Sue Clearwater era la esposa de uno de los mejores amigos de papá, el cuál había muerto hacía casi dos años, en los cuáles el estilo de vida de la familia Clearwater tuvó que cambiar drásticamente, llevándola a prestar sus servicios como niñera y limpiadora de casas. Trabajo que hacía en la mía. A mí me hubiese gustado que se le apoyará de otra manera,con un puesto en la empresa de papá, bien podría haberlo hecho, pero "inexplicablemente" mi madre había sugerido que no calificaba para nada que no fuera el hogar, alegando que era lo mejor que podían hacer. Yo no estuvé de acuerdo, pero al parecer mi padre cayó en el influjó de Reneé y se hizó su voluntad.

- Si, es dificíl convencerla de qué me dé más galletas, pero al final lo hace - se encogió de hombros y continúo hablando - sólo debo prometerle comerme las verduras - dijó haciendo una cara de asco - y lavarme los dientes.

- Pero ya sabes, nada de - me cortó rodando los ojos, un gesto que lo había aprendido perfectamente de mí, casi... me sentía orgullosa de ser una buena hermana mayor.

- Si ya lo sé, nada de chocolate ni platano y tampoco nada frio - dijó todo eso enumerandolo con sus deditos regordetes que daban ganas de darle un mordisquito.

- Si sales te abrigas bien.

-No esta haciendo frio.

- Liam, estamos en un lugar dónde la mayoría del tiempo hay viento, así que no discutas.

- Ya lo sé... sólo quisiera... quisiera no tener que hacerlo - y bajó la vista apesumbrado, no me gustaba que se sintiera así, su condición no era su culpa.

- Lo entiendo... - fuí hacía el y lo abracé, me separé de él y lo ví a los ojos para decirle- pero tienes que cuidarte, falta poco para que ya no dependas de las vacunas y sea todo más fácil.

- Te voy a extrañar - me dijó con un tono de voz fingido muy bien aprendido a pesar de tener sólo seis años.

Solté una carcajada.

-¿Por qué te ríes? - murmuro con el seño fruncido y cruzandose de brazos se veía tiernisimo en esa postura a la defensiva.

- Por qué para mí es increíble que digas eso cuando sabes que estaré aquí temprano, me verás en cuánto salga de clases, además vas a aprovechar que no habrá nadie que te regañe en cada momento que tiene oportunidad.

- Pero tú me cuidas y por eso me regañas, yo sé que lo haces por qué me quieres - de verdad que éste niño me sorprendía, no me había dado cuenta en lo adulador que podría llegar a ser por lo cual lo dejé que continuará hablando - Además será un largo día - dijó esto alargando la a de la palabra "largo".

- Liam, dime ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Podría jugar con tú **DS***? - Y ahí solte otra carcajada, yo ya sabía que algo quería.

-¿Qué le paso a tu **PSP***?

- Nada, sólo lo cambié por algo.

- ¿Qué a quién se lo cambiaste? y ¿cuándo lo hiciste?

-Ay Bella - y rodó los ojos, en qué momento ese chiquillo había aprendido a hacerlo, se supone que sólo lo hacen los adolescentes ¿no? , así que preferí poner atención a sus ademanes, ví cómo movía su pequeña mano hacía la cabeza negando y añadiendo - siempre tan distraida, lo hice ayer, con Seth.

Bufé.

Claro que sabía quién era Seth, el hijo menor de Sue, un niño amigable y considerado que jugaba con mi hermano mientras estaba de vacaciones y cuando las clases terminaban, el autóbus escolar paraba en casa, y a pesar de tener sólo doce años cuidaba de mi hermano y le proporcionaba una cálida amistad.

- Y como yo no ví,

-No sé - alegó poniéndose uno de sus dedito en el mentón como analizando las cosas -yo estaba en el patio trasero ayudandote a recoger las hojas y él estaba con nosotros ¿lo recuerdas? y ahí te hice una pregunta.

Efectivamente, él y yo estuvimos recogiendo las hojas que se caían de los árboles cómo recordatorio del acercamiento del Otoño, bueno corrigiendo, yo las recogí, mientras el estaba parloteando por ahí- Sólo me preguntaste si podías hacer lo que quisieras con tus cosas y yo te respondí que por eso eran tuyas - inquirí.

- Pues ya ésta, lo cambié por algo por que tú dijiste que era mio y podía hacer lo que quisiera con él - me contestó como si fuera lo obvio.

Se me hizó raro que Seth aceptará esa situación, era lo bastante consciente y sensato cómo para permitirse abusar de la confianza de un niño más pequeño, por lo cuál seguí cuestionando.

-¿Y el lo aceptó?

-No de inmediato, - respondió y me vió rodando los ojos, supongo que por que yo con la mirada lo insté a que continuará - tuvé que asegurarle que ya no jugaba con él, que nadie se iba a enojar y qué si quería podía devolvermelo cuando se lo pidierá.

El gesto me pareció muy considerado, Liam apreciaba a Seth, lo veía como un hermano mayor, y era lógico que yo no podría entrar en esa categoría por que era niña, traducido, no tenía las agallas para jugar con cosas viscosas, aprenderme todos y cada uno de los poderes de juegos de rol, la coordinación en deportes no era lo mío y no era precisamente la persona más alegre y juguetona del mundo. Así que Liam, estaba en buenas manos con Seth. Y no tenía que ser genio para darse cuenta que Seth no tenía las oportunidades con las que contaba mi hermano, y el bendito juguete electrónico no lo podía costear Sue. Me alegré por Seth, haciendo una nota mental de preocuparme más por él, bien podría yo hacer un esfuerzo en mi mesada y en los gastos de la casa para ver a Sam cómo un integrante de la familia más. Me emocioné. Podría hacerlo, siempre y cuando no se enterará Renée.

-¿Puedo saber que fué lo que te dió a cambio? -pregunté con curiosidad.

- Claro, me dió su pesera.

-¡¿Qué? No debemos tener animales, lo sabes - le dije con tono de reproche, su enfermedad no permitía disfrutar de compañía animal.

-Bella no son animales, son peces, así que no cuentan. - me contestó como si fuera una niña de dos años. Lo cual no era. Ahora resultaba que los niños pequeños sabía más que los grandes ¡Ja!

Probablemente no se les caía el pelo como a los perros ó los gatos, pero mi hermano tenía las suficientes alergías como para empeorar su situación, así que debía ser más sensata y cuidarlo, él era mi responsabilidad,-No lo sé, debo consultar con el médico.

-Yo ya sé lo que te va a decir, así que los conservo.- Por la manera en qué me estaba contestando, sabía que ya se estaba enfadando, pero para mi era más importante su salud que complacerlo.

- No es la última palabra - Le indique señalandolo con mi dedo indice, sintiendo que tal vez le daba más enfasis a mis palabras.

- Claro que la es. Yo necesito una mascota y ya tengo una pesera llena de ellas -Sus ojos se empezaron a nublar y su labio inferior a temblar. ¡Diablos! Esa era una situación que no me gustaba, me dolía hasta el fondo de mi alma que él llorará.

- Liam, debo saber la opinión del médico, y ahí sacamos una conclusión ¿vale?- El sólo asintió, abrazandome, me separe de él y fuí hacía mi mesita de noche para sacar el aparatito que él me había pedido. - Toma, aquí ésta.

-Prometo cuidartelo.

Ya ni me acordaba el por qué yo tenía un dispositivo de esos, ni jugaba y sólo tenía un cartucho que era de mi propiedad y era de Sudoku, los demás cartuchos eran del enano que estaba frenta a mí, así que no me haría falta en un futuro, por ello tome una decisión que al menos lo haría olvidarse de la incertidumbre de los peces.- No - el abrió los ojos por mi contestación -Es tuyo- agregé -Te lo regalo - y me regalo una sonrisa hermosa, de esas que llenan el corazón - Sólo te pido que platiques conmigo antes de querer cambiar cualquier cosa que tengas por algo ¿estamos de acuerdo?

- Oki doki y muchas gracias. Eres la mejor hermana... y también la más bonita -esbozó con su gran sonrisa con un hueco al frente.

Rodée los ojos, era un pequeño adulador tremendo - Soy tú única hermana y ya te dije que no tienes por que hacerme cumplidos, yo así estoy bien - él sólo asintió, ya que su atención la tenía el aparatito ese, suspiré y continué hablando - Bien ¿me acompañas a desayunar?

Titubeó y me miró un poco apenado -mmhm, no tengo hambre, mejor desde ahorita me despido - se acercó a mí y me agache para que me dierá un abrazo y un beso viscoso.- Que te vaya bien y me traes algo, Belly - y salió corriendo de mi habitación para irse a la suya.

Ya sabía yo, nadamás conseguía lo que quería y me abandonaba, pero así lo adoró.

Hice un repaso de la lista mental que tenía sobre las cosas que debía llevar a la universidad, metí mi móvil al bolso y me dí una última vista en el espejo, respire profundo y exhalé. _¡Tú puedes Swan! ¡Tú puedes! _me dijé mentalmente y abandone mi cuarto.

Mi desayuno consistió en una barra de cereales y un yoghurt tenía estomago para algo más elaborado. Tenía que esperar a Sue, siempre llegaba al cuarto para las siete de la mañana, extremadamente puntual era esa mujer, y demasiado eficiente aunque algo callada, pero ¿quién era yo para estar juzgando a las personas calladas?

¡Por Dios! Yo era la reina de la "taciturnidad".

En cuánto Sue llegó, yo le dí los recados de mis padres, preguntándole por Seth y mordiéndome la lengua para no preguntarle por Leah, y salí de la casa hacía mi auto.

Mis últimos pensamientos antes de salir de la casa fueron hacía el cielo. Si había alguien allá arriba le pedí que protegierá a mi hermano y a mis padres, de lo demás debía encargarme yo.

Subir a ese auto no me quitó para nada los nervios sino que al parecer los aumento, no era un auto lujoso ó tal vez si, el idioma Car and Driver no era francamente lo mío, sólo sabía que era nuevo y con algún esfuerzo identificaba las marcas, pero debía olvidarme de los modelos por que era un completo fiasco.

El vehículo respondía perfectamente bien, pero desde que empecé a aumentar gradualmente la velocidad sentí la potencia del motor standar; nunca había sido una fanatica de la velocidad y no podía quejarme, fué un regalo y no lo escogí yo, aunque debía ser sincera conmigo misma, era mi primer auto y tenía menos de un año de experiencia conduciendo la SUV familiar que en éste momento pertenecía a Sue, mientras laborará en la casa, así que mi conocimiento era lo bastante límitado cómo para establecer un parámetro. Y cómo si mi agonía debiese aumentar, no quisé practicar antes, más bien no tuve tiempo de hacerlo. Grave error, cada que metía el embrague para cambiar la velocidad, hacía un ruido extraño, lo que me hacía suponer que no lo estaba haciendo bien, gemí... esperaba llegar lo más pronto posible y sin la caja de velocidades destrozada.

Definitivamente era una ventaja el vivir en la zona alta de Cambridge por qué llegue en aproximadamente veinte minutos, osea que eran las siete y diez de la mañana y yo estaba en el solitario estacionamiento, y ahí recordé algo, las clases comenzaban a las ocho ¡Genial! ¡También tenía el premio a la persona más distraida del Universo!

Así que tenía tiempo para relajarme, aprovechándolo para inspeccionar el "carrito" obsequiado, tenía asientos de piel, pero de piel roja con negro, no era unos asientos que se podrían pasar por alto, comodos si, pero algo chillones, también contaba con un montón de botones que no se me antojaba inspeccionar cada uno, cuando tal vez podría descomponerle algo y volver a depender de la voluntad de mis padres. No, mejor mi curiosidad la saciaría luego. Lo único que me llamó la atención es que podía conectar el ipod y escuchar buena música, esa si era una monería que valía la pena explotar, lo demás era lo de me importaba el ostentar, no era Renéé de pensar en otras cosas, ciertamente el tener en mi mente las actitudes de mis progenitores, no era algo que me tranquilizará.

Al menos, al fin estaba en Harvard, el esfuerzo valía la pena y aunque no estudiaría la carrera de mi preferencia, sino la que mi padre pensó que era la de mayor auge, traduciéndolo, una de las qué más dinero generaban, me autoimpuse a darle gusto y estudiar las materias de la Escuela de Ciencias de Harvard, ¿Por qué? Simple, en ella estaban todas las materias que debía tomar, para graduarme con una Ingeniería en Computación y Electrónica, lo único que me reconfortaba, era que al menos iba a tomar literatura inglesa como materia optativa. ¡Uff!, me quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, pero al menos ya estaba en el lugar correcto, aunque no fuera satisfactoria esa opción para mí, esperaba al menos, contar con la aprobación de papá, ya que como él dice: "El fracaso no es tolerable", y yo no quería defraudarlo.

El peso de que no llegase a complacer a mi padre dió paso a la incertidumbre y el temor a lo desconocido que estaba sobre mis hombros, faltaban poco tiempo para que llegará la hora de enfrentarme a ésta nueva etapa y esos clasicos nervios del primer día estaban destrozando todo mi autocontrol y mi confianza. Sentía algo alojarse en la boca del estomago y mis manos sudorosas me delataban.

Otra vez repasé como iba vestida, una falda en línea "A" color café que me llegaba abajo de la rodilla, no era muy elegante pero a mi me gustaba, combinada con mis botas largas de tipo de jinete del mismo color de la falda con un sueter color beige con cuello de tortuga que se pegaba demasiado al cuerpo, por ello llevaba arriba la chaqueta de piel del mismo color que mis botas, rematando con una bufanda y boina a juego con el sueter sobre mi cabello suelto. Me ví en el espejo retrovisor, no me gustaba maquillarme, así que sólo tomé el gloss con sabor fresa y lo pase por mis labios. Él que no me gustará embadurnar mi cara de productos químicos, no quería decir que no tuviera un trazo de vanidad.

Salí del auto, teniendo cuidado con mis pies, en situaciones tensas siempre complicaba todo con los movimientos de mis extremidades, como que ellos y mi mente no se llevaban bien con el estres.

Logré fijar mis pies en el piso sin caerme para cerrar la puerta del coche, cuando una voz femenina me habló a mis espaldas, ó eso supuse por que no había nadie más - Vaya, un Audi S4 - ella dijó de manera apreciativa, mientras se recargaba en un vehículo rojo que se encontraba al lado para continuar viendo hacía mi auto.

- ¿Si? - contesté como pregunta por que la verdad no sabía nada de nada del tema.

Pues la chica envió toda mi supuesta seguridad al carajo, la tipa era guapisima y poseía una confianza digna de admiración, mientras yo observaba como se desenvolvía con elegancia y firmeza hacía lo que me estaba diciendo.

- Serie S, la que cuenta con suspensiones calibradas - y continúo describiendo un montón de cosas sin sentido para mí - Puedes abrir el capo - no supe que botón apretar y ella se acerco a mi coche para hacerlo ella misma y en cuanto lo hizo corrió a ver hacía el interior del capo - oh si, motor 4.2 de 6 cilindros, capaz de acelerar de 0 a 100 km/h en 5,6 segundos, supongo que también tiene tracción quattro.

- ¿Tracción quattro? - Definitivamente, en el tema autómotriz yo me moría de hambre.

- Si, tecnologia quattro logra una distribucion asimetrica del torque entre las ruedas delanteras y traseras. Esta distribucion asimetrica se realiza completamente en forma mecanica logrando una respuesta instantanea que se traduce en una excelente estabilidad en todo momento pero también puede tener diferencial deportivo que distribuye electrónicamente la potencia del motor de forma contínua y variable entre las ruedas traseras. Dependiendo del grado de giro, la aceleración y la velocidad; la unidad de control calcula el porcentaje ideal de distribución de la potencia a las ruedas traseras en cualquier situación - ¿En serio había dicho todo eso sin respirar?

Parpadée sorprendida, jamás pensé que una chica como ella estuviera hablando así de autos, ¿Qué no se supone que las Barbies de ese estilo hablan tonterias?, Así que fuí muy sincera con ella - La verdad no tengo idea de lo qué estas hablando, tengo una imagén de lo que me quieres decir por que conozco de energías mecánicas y electrónicas, pero créeme que la mayoría de cosas que dijiste fué en un idioma que desconozco.

Ella se rió, me observo de arriba hacía abajo para decirme - La escuela de artes ésta de aquél lado.

- No, voy a la de Ciencias. - le contesté algo molesta.

- Muy bien - me dijó de manera indiferente y bajó el capo - te veré por ahí, un gusto ver tú auto. Adios - se dió la vuelta y se marcho sin esperar una contestación. Y no supe cómo sentirme, ¿ofendida? ó sólo debía de parecerme normal, probablemente me toparía con ese tipo de rarezas todo el tiempo.

Así que inhale y exhale, verifiqué si traía las llaves del vehículo y las coloqué en mi bolso, hicé otra respiración profunda y me encamine a entrar a esa institución de conocimiento llamada Universidad.

Entré al edificio con mi horario en la mano, buscando el aula de Matématicas, se suponía que yo había verificado todos los salones que me tocaban una semana antes, para que no cometer la verguenza de perderme y también para evitar las famosas bromas que nos hacían las fraternidades a los nuevos.

Dí con ella e ingresé inmediatamente, si tenía que pasar por eso que fuera de una vez.

Afortunadamente, el salón estaba medio vacio ¡Tonta!, el pensamiento me dió risa, medio vacio era para mí y tal vez para otra persona sería medio lleno, era una cuestión de percepciones.

Ubiqué un lugar en medio del salón dónde acomodarme y me senté, cuando de pronto alguien se sentó al lado derecho de mi lugar diciéndome - ¿Sabías que tienes la sonrisa más tierna que he visto?

Giré la cabeza para verlo, movimiento que él aprovecho para darme su mano y presentarse mostrando unos perfectisimos dientes blancos - Black. Jacob Black - Un tipo algo fornido, de tez morena y hermosa sonrisa era mi primer conocido.

Me pareció graciosa la forma de su presentación y me sentí a gusto con su trato, así que me reí con él y decidí seguirle el juego - Swan. Bella Swan.

* * *

*DS - consola portable de videojuegos de Nintendo.

*PSP- consola portable de videojuegos de Sony.

Hola chics!

Lo corté, ya se había extendido un montón, pero es que era larguísisisimo, pero el siguiente capítulo estará igual de largo y tendrá más acción, lo estoy asegurando.

Por cierto, confirmó la edad de Bella son dieciseis, cumplirá diecisiete en unos días...habrá varias sorpresitas.

Cómo ven éste es una introducción a la historia, en la cuál Bella tiene algunos complejos y fallas emocionales, y eso será un detonante para que hayan situaciones que se le vayan de las manos, además de qué muchas de esas circunstancias van a depender de otros personajes, que en lo último que pensarán son en las buenas intenciones.

Sobra decirles que es tremendamente difícil para mí escribir en primera persona, ¿me creerán que no me ubico? jajaja.

La canción en la cual me he inspirado es _Te amo de Rihanna._

Mi profundo agradecimiento por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews, son geniales.

cintiaelnemer, Edith Masen, Marderosy, Ally Masen, kxprii, Mayra17, beluchiss, Aiiram, karlita the Cullen, MysticalPassion, I am waiting for you, lady blue vampire, sumebe, sarydark, Antonella, Angie Cullen Hale, Ally Pattinson, Edith Masen, xXIzaXx, HitomiRut, Aiiram, SunMile Fifteen, Den Helder, Carmen Cullen 16, , ELEKTRONIKKA, Z-A-C-G, Inmans, Maggice, jovipattinson, , DanyPao, Beatriz Cullen, Cherie Versalles, Cvanessa, mely ippen shinde miru, darkmoonkari, dianitha vaMpire

Angie Cullen Hale: Si, efectivamente se deja llevar por el momento, pero todo tiene un contexto mucho más profundo que se verá a lo largo de la historia. Te envió un beso y un abrazo de oso.

Antonella: Muchas gracias por tú valiosa opinión, de verdad la valoró mucho, y de acuerdo con la mayoría de opiniones gana el título de "Te quiero no significa Te amo", gracias por tú apoyo y con respecto a "Pura e Inocente", esa historia sigue adelante, pero tardo en actualizar por que los capítulos son larguisimos, debo poner muchos detalles, espero que me comprendas. Te envió un beso y un abrazo de oso.

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo hacía éste fic, y por tenerme paciencia. El mes de agosto fué muy desgastante para mí, tenía trabajo para regalar, y mis ojos no han ayudado mucho, pero ya estoy más tranquila y actualizando.

¡Felices fiestas patrias a todos los países que lo festejan en éste mes!

¡Vivan todos ellos!

Les envió un beso y un abrazo de oso.

Noelle xD


End file.
